


Festival of Accession

by herald_mage



Category: Ancient History RPF
Genre: 1588, English History, Gen, Poetry, Queen Elizabeth - Freeform, Queen Elizabeth I - Freeform, Spanish Armada, festival of accession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herald_mage/pseuds/herald_mage
Summary: There’s a strange kind of magic/In building a tale/In weaving together/Threads gossamer pale





	Festival of Accession

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 1588 Anniversary of Queen Elizabeth I’s Accession and the Celebration of the Defeat of the Spanish Armada

There’s a strange kind of magic

In building a tale

In weaving together

Threads gossamer pale

Triumph and safety

And my divine right

We crushed an armada

Showed the fire of our might

Assemble in finery

Set the bonfires alight

Sound trumpets, fire cannons

We’re at Whitehall tonight

I’ll enter by chariot

An homage to Rome past

A queen for the ages

Strong and steadfast

Musicians will play

As we march through the street

At the end, the Lord Mayor

Who bows at my feet

In St. Paul’s Cathedral

Great banners will hang

Showing the vanquished

Who fled back to Spain

A sermon of gratitude

Catholic Feast Day remade

Then on to the tiltyard

The House Guard Parade

Now showcase our strength

In a tournament bold

Come disguised in great splendor

Of silver and gold

Pick a theme, guild your armor

Ride in on your horse

Grip tight to your lance

Pray you tilt a true course

Joust forward my brave ones

A spectacle be

For Honor, for England

and above all else me

My day of accession

of military prowess

The glorification

of true queenliness

This jubilee lets you know

I’m a queen to admire

Such celebrations have power

To persuade, to inspire

It’s telling a story

It’s building a dream

It’s crafting a narrative

My legacy will gleam


End file.
